Runaway
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Jess is an 8year old boy who is sick of being treated badly by his mother's boyfriends. So he run's away in hope of finding a better home. Who is he going to turn to for support? LL! The rating is Kish...but i put T for saftey
1. To Kill a Liz

**A/N: Yes I know I am starting new FF and not finishing others…don't worry I will sooner or later haha. I really hope you like this one. I got the idea from the song Runaway. It isn't a LIT, as much as I like LIT, I love the Lit friendships, and when Rory and Jess are like cousins. So please read it anyways, if you like LIT, because I probably won't even make them past the age 9. It is a total JavaJunkie! Hope you like!!**

****

**_I do NOT own Gilmore Girls, and neither do you so haha. :P I am so mean lol_**

He had enough. He was sick and tired of his mother always bringing home guys that would beat him once they were through with her. He wanted out. He had nowhere to go though. He didn't know his dad, and his grandparents died. All he could remember is his mother talking once in a while about her brother. Just maybe, he could find him. He bounced up from his mattress that lay on the floor of the small closet size room he had in their small apartment.

He walked into the kitchen and saw his mother with her head on the table, most likely stoned he figures. He picked up the black book his mother kept; it had all the numbers of her boyfriends and family. He looked under family, but he noticed only one name. Luke Danes. Stars Hollow. It didn't have a number. He looked back at his mother as he left the kitchen. He went over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

" I love you mom, I just can't live here. I deserve more than this." He kissed her again on the cheek and ran to his 'room.' He grabbed his backpack and packed all his books and all the clothes he had, which wasn't much. He worked a couple times at a local bookstore sorting books. They didn't hire 8 year olds usually, but since he practically lived there and he knew the manager fairly well they paid him 2 dollars if he sorted the books. He had made a total of 38 dollars, which was enough for a one-way ticket on a bus to Stars Hollow plus lunch and dinner. He got his money from the hiding spot in the wall and ran back to the kitchen. He made his mother a sandwich and wrote a note saying he had to leave, and to please not try and look for him because he was in a good place. He walked out of the apartment and didn't look back.

6 hours later, he was awoken by the sudden stop of the bus.

"Hey Kid. We're here. You have to change buses." The bus driver announced shaking him lightly.

"Oh…thanks. Where are we?" the young boy asked

"Hartford. You need to switch buses. That one right there." He pointed to a bus a couple spots down." Is the bus that will take you straight to Stars Hollow."

"Thank you sir." The little boy walked over to the bus and sat down. He opened his bag up and pulled out a picture of Him, his mother, and his uncle in the hospital. He uncle seemed...nice. He was smiling in the picture, but most people usually smiled when a baby is born. Hopefully, his uncle liked him.

20 minutes later the bus pulled up into a small town. He got off and looked around. There was a man, who was yelling at a boy in his late teens. The older man looked almost in his fifties. He began to walk around taking in the new surroundings. It was very different from New York. New York was a more...harsh environment. This was small, and loving. He saw many people talking and laughing. He saw a young mother and her daughter walking. The mother looked around the same age his mother did, and the little girl looked his age. They were laughing and were walking into a diner. That's when he saw it. The sign said 'Luke's Diner'. He walked over to the window and looked in. The man was wearing plaid and a backwards baseball cap. He smiled.

That was the man in the picture. He walked up and grabbed a hold of the doorknob, but he didn't know if this was the right thing to do. He regained his courage and walked in. He took a seat at the counter and put his backpack on the stool next to him as he waited patiently for his uncle to come over to him

" Hey Kid." His uncle said. The boy looked up. " Are you going to order anything or sit here and take up space?" He asked.

"I-I...Are you Luke?" The boy asks nervously.

"That's what it says on my birth certificate." Luke joked without a smile

"Ok."

" Do you have any money to buy something?" Luke asked impatiently.

"No. I spent it all on my bus ticket."

" Where are you parents little boy?"

" I don't know about my Dad, but I ran away from my Mom." The boy said sadly.

" Where do you live, buddy?" Luke asks with a sigh.

"New York." The boy said quietly. " I live with my mommy, Liz Danes." The little boy took out the picture. Luke took it and stared at it for a moment.

"Jess?" He finally asks. The little boy looks down at his hands and nods.

" My mommy always brings home mean guys. And they hurt us, and I didn't want to live with them anymore." He said looking up. Luke could see he was crying.

" Don't cry." Luke tried to stop him, but he couldn't stop. Luke sighed. He didn't know how to comfort a kid, so he thought back to when he was 8 and he got hurt playing ball. His mother or father would hold him until he stopped crying. Luke sighed and looked at the boy again; "Come here." Luke went around to the other side of the counter and hugged him. He picked him up off the stool and grabbed his backpack and led him behind the curtains up the stairs.

" You want something to eat?" Luke asked as the boy sat on the couch.

" Yeah." He nodded.

" A burger?" Luke asked.

" Sure."

" Okay. Be right back. You can watch TV, or do something if you want." Jess nodded and pulled out a book from his back pocket. Luke walked down the stairs and asked Caesar to make Jess a burger. Luke walked around to diner.

" Hey Luke." Rory smiled " who was the boy?" She asked politely.

" My nephew. He came down from New York. I think he is going to be staying with me."

" Oh Cool. Will he be going to Stars Hollow Elementary?"

" Yes I think he will."

" Cool." Rory smiled. Luke looked over at Lorelai who was doing some sort of paper work.

" What are you doing that is making you so quite?"

" I, my friend, am buying a house." Lorelai smiled largely.

" Really? That great!" Luke exclaimed. " Where is it?"

" Wouldn't you like to know?" Lorelai flirted. " It is the house next to Babette's." She smiled.

" That's gonna need a lot of work. New paint, new everything." Luke said hesitantly, because he already knew what he was going to be doing on Lorelai's birthday.

" Yes it will be, but my birthday is coming up." Lorelai smiled.

" I told you Luke, that 'that' birthday gift would come back to haunt you." Rory giggled

" Yes you did. And I need to start listening to you." Luke patted Rory on the back. He walked behind the counter to get the burger. He walked up to the apartment and saw jess on the couch, but already asleep. Luke figured the long ride must have been tiring. Luke lifted him up and laid him gently on his bed.

" Thanks uncle Luke." Jess whispered as he rolled over to get more comfortable.

Luke smiled. He walked over to the phone and called his sister.

" 'Lo?" someone said as if he was holding his breath.

" Liz?" He asked.

" No. George." The man sighed.

" Can I speak with Liz?"

" She is a little busy..." George said chuckling.

" Put her on the phone. It's her brother" Luke said forcefully

" Liz. Baby. Stop. Your brother is on the phone for you."

" Luke?" Luke heard his sister on the phone a little out of breath.

" Liz! Do you know where your son is?"

" No, but he said he was in a better place, so I assume he is alright." Liz said with a little giggle

" He is here at my apartment." Luke yelled.

" Oh then I know he is alright. Thanks look for watching him." Liz said.

" LIZ! Do you even care?" Luke asked.

" Of course, but I am not a mother! I am not that type. You, on the other hand, are Dad material. So you take care of him." Liz said.

" Liz!"

" Look, if you want to adopt him. I can send his papers over there tomorrow. Bye Luke. And thanks."

" Bye Liz!" Luke yelled into the phone. He slammed down the phone and turned around.

" She doesn't want me does she?" A little voice asked.

" Of course she does. She...is just not...Mother material." Luke said kneeling down in front of jess.

" Oh…I knew that. So...Am I staying here?" Jess asked.

" As long as you want." Luke smiled. Jess looked around and smiled.

" Well...it's better than the apartment we live in now."

" Good." Luke stood up and put his hand on Jess's back. " Let's go downstairs and see if Rory is still there. Maybe she can show you around."

" Who's Rory?" Jess asked.

" She is my friend Lorelai's daughter." Luke replied.

" OH." was all Jess said. They walked into the Diner, and Luke walked over to where Lorelai and Rory sat.

" You're back. You were up there for awhile." Lorelai noticed.

" Yeah…family stuff." Luke muttered.

" Oh." Lorelai nodded understanding he didn't want to explain. " So who is this?" Lorelai asked.

" This is my nephew Jess. He will be staying with us for a while. He is in the fourth grade." Luke said. "Jess this is Rory, She is also 9 years old."

" Cool." Jess said with not much emotion.

" Yes. Very cool." Lorelai smiled widely.

" I like to read. Do you like to read?" Rory asked.

" Not much." Jess replied shrugging.

" Oh." Rory looked down.

" Rory, how about you show Jess around town?" Luke asked and the Looked at Lorelai for approval.

" Yeah. Go Rory." Lorelai insisted.

" Okay." Rory hopped off her stool and led Jess out of the Diner. As they walked around, they walked in silence.

" So…I am reading To Kill a Mockingbird right now. It is really good. Some of the stuff I don't understand, but most of it I do." Rory replied.

" I've read that. About…10 times." Jess said.

" I thought you said you didn't read much." Rory said with a raised eyebrow.

" What is much?" Jess asked with a smirk.

They continued walking some more.

" So… Is your mom and Luke dating?" Jess asked.

" No. Haha…yeah right. Luke and Mom. We all know they are so in love with each other, but too...stubborn to admit it." Rory explained.

" I think we need to get them together." Jess said.

" Won't work. Lane and I have tried...it always fails, and we get into trouble for sneaking around." Rory sighed.

" Oh...well...Maybe you shouldn't get caught then." Jess replied.

" Like you could do it." Rory rolled here eyes and continued walked...leaving Jess with an evil grin on his face.

**_A/N: Sooo?? Was it a total waste of valuable time in your life? I hope not. Please review! Good Bad? In between? Suggestions? I am open for anything. Just be nice haha._**

****

**_Should there be a Chris, Luke, Rachael, Lorelai square, or Luke and Lorelai with one of their ex's to make a triangle, or forget the stupid drama and get onto the good stuff? Lol_**

****

**_There was your summer math class!! You all get A's if you Review, or 0's if you don't lol._******


	2. Ganging up on Lorelai

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I hope you like it.**

_ChasingDestiny13: Yes Jess is so Hott!_

_Luke N Lorelai 4 Ever N Always: Okay That idea sounds good. But, I think I might bring them back, but not with a conflict. Rachael is one of my favorite characters, and I always pictured her the good person, and well Chris… I don't like him, but he IS Rory's father, but if I do bring him back, It will only be once and never again._

_Cassie Green: Yeah. If there is Drama I don't think it will be anything MAJOR. _

_BuffyAngel: Thanks for the suggestions I will keep them in mind._

_The Mrs.Ventimiglia: I hope you like it!_

_The Starlet: I am glad you liked it! you better review!!_

_Windsong: Great Suggestions! I think I might go with it!_

_Burgerman: Here here! I Don't like drama lol. But I might have to add just a teeny bit. Just to add some spice to the story. Maybe a Chris/ Luke Fight. Who knows._

_EaglesFreak17: Your Suggestion was my FAVORITE! I am defin. Going to try and work them in!_

**_XXXX ON WITH THE STORYXXXXXXXXXX_**

Rory stood there stunned for a second before angrily yelling at him

"JESS!" She yelled. He quickly turned around surprised.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

He smirked. " Don't worry Rory. I will make sure they are together, without getting in trouble." Jess grinned.

Rory looked at him suspiciously.

" Fine." Rory sighed. "As long as me and Lane get to be included." Rory told him.

Jess ran his hand through his hair. " Fine. But you have to do as I say. 'Kay?" He asked.

Rory nodded. "Fine." They shook on it.

" Let's get back to the Diner." Jess told her. Rory agreed.

" Wait!" She told him. " What's the plan?" Rory asked.

" Rory, Rory, Rory." He shook his head. " These things have to be carefully planned. Pateince." Jess put his hands on her shoulders

" What if it doesn't work?" She asked.

" It will." He replied.

" But how do you know." She asked quickening her pace because he began to walk faster.

" I know." He told her.

" HOW?" Rory asked, pleaded with her eyes for an answer. Jess stopped and looked her in the eye.

" Because, Rory. They love each other, and when two people love each other they are bound to be with each other no matter what. Uncle Luke, and your mom just need a little push." Jess informed her.

" How do you know all this stuff?" Rory asked him.

" Oprah." He said sarcastically.

Rory giggled, but rolled her eyes at the same time. " Whatever you say Jess." Rory said walking into the Diner as he opened the door.

" Come sit over there with my mom." Rory pointed to her mother who was still working on the paper work.

" Okay." Jess sat down next Rory across from Lorelai.

" Hey Jess. So… how's you like Stars Hollow?" Lorelai asked.

" Well. It's small, but it's fine." Jess shrugged. Lorelai smiled.

" Well you came from New York? Right?" Lorelai asked.

Jess nodded. 

" Did you do lots of sightseeing?" Lorelai asked.

" Some. Liz only let me go 5 miles away from the apartment. So I could only stay close." Jess shrugged. Rory's eyes widened.

" Stars Hollow is barley two miles!" Rory said surprised.

It went quiet.

" Hey Lorelai. My Uncle Luke over there." Jess pointed toward Luke.

" Yeah? What about him?" Lorelai asked.

" He loves you." Jess told her. Lorelai laughed.

" I love him too. He's my best friend." Lorelai told him.

" No. I mean Love, Love. Like… movie-type-love. Harry/Sally type love." Jess told her.

Lorelai sighed. " No he doesn't" Lorelai told him.

Rory giggled but tried to hide it as she took a sip of her mother's coffee.

" Hey! Don't drink my coffee, and why are you giggling." Lorelai asked.

" Because you are SO blind!" Rory told her.

" He doesn't Love me!" Lorelai told him.

" YES he does." Jess persuaded.

" No!" Lorelai told him.

" Yes!" Rory shot back.

" NO!" Lorelai argued. She put down her pen and put her hand to her face.

Jess and Rory giggled. Luke walked over in back of Lorelai, when he heard them arguing, and saw the kids giggling.

" I am going to tell you one last time he does not love me." Lorelai told them from under her hands.

" Who doesn't?" Luke asked.

" Brad Pitt." Lorelai jumped when she heard him.

" No." Jess grinned. " We are trying to tell you that you love her."

" Yup." Rory said gulping down the rest of the coffee.

Luke sighed. " Number one: Rory don't drink coffee. Please! You're mother is already an addict. Number two: Lorelai, how can you just let her Drink coffee. She is only 9 years old." Luke told her. Then quieted down. "Number Three: Jess get upstairs." Jess grinned.

" See Lorelai. He didn't deny it." Jess smiled. Luke gave him a death stare. THE death-stare. Jess got quiet and ran up the stairs. Rory giggled. Luke gave her the same glare and she got up.

" Going to Lanes. See ya at home mom." And with that Rory was out the door.

Luke was still directly in back of Lorelai both of them staring out the window.

" I am going to-" Luke trailed off.

" Yep. I got to get to work." Lorelai quickly stood up grabbed the papers and walked out the Diner.

Luke walked into the kitchen and leaned against the wall and hit his head against it a couple times before walking back out to take orders.

Lorelai walked immediately to her office and laid her head on her desk. There were two. One for Mia while the other was for Lorelai. Lorelai was still in training to be manager.

" Lorelai? You okay?" Mia asked.

Lorelai lifted her head and brushed the stray curls form her face.

" Yeah Sorry Mia. Long morning." Lorelai put on a fake smile.

" Luke's nephew is in town, and him and Rory ganged up on me and Luke trying to tell us that Luke loves me." Lorelai sheepishly admitted.

" Oh." Mia grinned but turned around to look the other way so Lorelai wouldn't see.

"Mia! What?" Lorelai asked.

" Well, Dear." Mia started looking back at Lorelai. " Is it so… odd? I mean… Can't you see it?" Mia asked

" See what?" Lorelai asked.

" In the eyes. That boy is head over heels in love with you, and the feelings are mutual." Mia got up and began to walk out leaving Lorelai with her thoughts, but she turned back before she left.

" Just think about it. Who is the one person you can't imagine living without…besides Rory." Mia asked.

Lorelai looked down.

" That's what I thought." Mia smiled and walked out of the office.

**A/N: So… What do you think? Sorry if there are errors but I was on a roll and it is like 1 A.M here. **

**Is it too rushed?**

**Please let me know. I am always up for suggestions. By the way, They were ALL great! I loved them and I am going to try and use them all. **

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. Trapped

A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! It's been a year or what? I've just had this huge writers block on this story**

**Chapter 3: Trapped**

"Hey Uncle Luke," Jess whispered quietly from his temporary bed on the couch.

"Hmm..."

"Why don't you just tell Lorelai how you feel?" Jess asked.

"There isn't anything between Lorelai and I." Luke said.

"You expect me to believe that? I am smart for my age, you know."

"Lorelai, she deserves more than me." Luke told him.

"She loves you." Jess said.

"She doesn't love me. She loves Rory's Dad." Luke said honestly.

"Is she married to him?" Jess asked.

"No." Luke shook his head. "But he comes every once in awhile, he proposes, she declines, but one day, she will say yes, and Rory will have the family she deserves. I'm not apart of that picture."

"If Lorelai and Rory's dad got married they wouldn't be happy, because Lorelai loves you, and so it would be a horrible marriage, and I doubt Rory deserves that." Jess said.

"Jess, let's just drop it. You are too young to understand." Luke said getting frustrated.

"I guess, uncle Luke." Jess sighed as she snuggled more into the blankets

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 week later

"Hey Rory!" Jess smiled.

"Hey Jess!" Rory grinned. "Are you going to school today?" Rory asked.

"Am I Uncle Luke?" Jess asked.

"Sure are." Luke nodded.

"Cool!" Rory smiled. "Let's go get Lane and then come back here and eat breakfast before we go." Rory suggested.

"Okay. " Jess nodded and they ran out of the Diner.

"So Liz sent the papers?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

"I am the official guardian of Jess Danes." Luke said.

"Liz stuck with her name?" Lorelai asked. Luke nodded. "Smart girl. I did the same with Rory, but she got my whole name." Lorelai laughed. "Hey, we should celebrate tonight!" Lorelai smiled. "We can go eat dinner."

"Sounds good." Luke nodded. "Where do you the kids would want go?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. Knowing them, they'd pick McDonalds." Lorelai laughed.

"No fast food." Luke said quickly. Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Let's just ask them." Lorelai grinned. "They're coming right now."

"Who is?" Rory asked as the three 9 years olds sat down at the counter.

"We're all going to eat tonight. You too, Lane. What do you all want?" Lorelai asked.

"We kinda had plans." Jess said. Rory and Lane looked at him curiously.

"You all had plans?" Lorelai asked pouting.

"We were going to go to watch movies tonight. It's kind of this thing we've been planning. It's the only time Lane can come over." Jess shrugged.

Lorelai looked over at Lane.

"It's uh. Monday. The only day I don't have to do any church stuff." Lane said.

Lorelai sighed. "I guess we won't then."

"How about you and Luke go still. We don't want to ruin your fun." Rory shrugged catching on to Jess' plan.

"Uh..." Lorelai looked over at Luke nervously.

"Yeah, Luke." Jess smiled. "You can take her to that place you took me to the other day."

"Sniffy's?" Luke asked.

Jess nodded. "It was good."

"Uh. Sure. You want to go?" Luke asked.

"Sounds like fun." Lorelai smiled.

"Okay. Cool." Luke nodded.

"It's a date." Rory grinned.

"Date?" Luke asked nervously.

"Rory means it in the way that it is scheduled." Jess explained trying not to laugh.

"Oh." Luke said. "I'm going to go... cook. See you tonight? Do I uh, pick you up?" Luke asked.

"If you want? I mean you don't have to." Lorelai said.

"It's up to you, I mean we can meet here at the Diner, or I can go to your house and pick you up.

"How about when Luke drops me off at your house, he picks you up?" Jess suggested.

"Okay. Sounds good. Seven work for you?" Luke asked.

"Perfect." Lorelai nodded.

"Okay." Luke nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Can you say awkward?" Lorelai laughed nervously.

"Why would it be awkward? You two are just friends, right?" Jess asked. "Just two friends going to eat Dinner?" Jess smiled.

Lorelai glared at him. "We are just friends."

The three 9 years olds giggled.

"We should get to school." Rory laughed.

"Bye, Uncle Luke, Lorelai." Jess smirked.

"Bye Mom! Bye Luke." Rory yelled to the kitchen.

"Bye." Luke waved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rory! What do I wear?" Lorelai asked as she ran down the stairs in her bra and underwear.

"Not that." Rory said laughed. "Although Luke wouldn't mind." Rory giggled.

"Rory!" Lorelai said completely shocked. "I'm calling Mia."

Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed frantically.

"Mia! Come over, please! It's urgent." Lorelai said into the phone and then hung up.

"She's on her way." Lorelai smiled.

"You're spoiled. I don't know why you're pulling Mia from her house. It's just a friendly dinner, right? It's not like you like him or anything, right?" Rory smirked.

"Right, I just..." Lorelai stopped and looked at Rory. "Leave me alone." Lorelai ran up the stairs.

Rory laughed.

15 minutes later the doorbell rang and Rory jumped up and went to answer it.

"Hey Mia." Rory smiled while she opened to door.

"Hello, Rory. So what's going on with your mother?" Mia asked.

Rory stifled a laugh. "She's going on a date with Luke."

"No way!" Mia smiled.

"Well, not a date, date. It was supposed to be all four of us, Luke, Jess, Mom, and I, but that didn't work out." Rory laughed.

"Oh I see." Mia laughed. "So what am I here for?"

"She needs wardrobe help." Rory said.

"Ah. I see. Well, let me go upstairs then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Around an hour later the doorbell rang again except this time it was Luke and Jess.

"Hey, Rory." Luke said nervously.

"Hey Luke, you look very nice." Rory smiled.

"Thanks." Luke shifted on the balls of his feet. Jess looked up at him amused

"Nervous?" Jess asked with a smirk present on his face.

"Why would I be?" Luke asked.

Jess and Rory both shrugged.

"Why don't you two come on in?" Rory asked.

They nodded and walked in and sat down on the couch.

"I will go get my mom." Rory laughed and ran up the stairs.

"Mom!" Rory knocked on the door before walking in.

"Wow, mom." Rory smiled. Lorelai was wearing some dark denim jeans with a royal blue spaghetti strapped blouse that brought out her eyes. Her curly hair fell perfectly on her shoulders.

"You look wonderful, Lorelai." Mia smiled.

"Thank you, Mia. Okay Rory, I want you and Jess to behave! When's lane coming over?" Lorelai asked.

"An hour." Rory replied.

"Okay, like I said. Behave." Lorelai warned.

"How about I stay with the kiddos?" Mia suggested.

"Aw, Mia. It's fine." Lorelai said.

"I Insist. It will be fun. Right, Rory?"

Rory nodded enthusiastically.

"It's settled than." Mia smiled.

Lorelai broke into a small smile.

"Why did I deserve do have gained such a great friend like you?" Lorelai asked.

Mia smiled. "Go have fun, Darling." Mia shooed her out the door.

Lorelai walked down the stairs with Mia and Rory behind her.

"Wow. You, uh..." Luke stumbled over his words.

Rory smiled as she looked down toward Jess and grinned at him which her returned.

"Beautiful." Luke smiled.

"You look great too." Lorelai giggled nervously.

"So, let's get out of here." Luke said. Lorelai nodded and they walked out of the front door.

"Yay!" Rory grinned.

"See, I told you I could do it." Jess grinned as he put his feet on the coffee table and put his hands behind his head.

"Oh shut up. I helped too." Rory laughed.

"So what are we watching?" Mia asked. "Your mom told me you had this whole movie night planned."

Jess laughed. "We have no idea. We just made that up." Jess shrugged.

"How do you feel about driving up to Hartford and going to that place Mr. Jonas?" Mia grinned. "You can eat some pizza and afterward play in the arcade. We can even go pick up lane on the way." Mia suggested.

"Yeah!" Rory and Jess nodded.

"Let's go then!" Mia smiled as she led the children out the door.

**A/N: REVIEW. ANY SUGGESTTIONS? I will take them! I am on a writer's block on this story**


	4. Thanks

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!**

**Chapter 4: Thanks**

"So, the house looked pretty good." Luke said as they drove to sniffy's.

"Yeah, well, Rory and I don't have a lot of furniture yet, so it's pretty bare, but it's a house in the making." Lorelai smiled.

"Congratulations." Luke smiled. "I'm really proud of you. For everything you've done. With Rory... everything.

"Thanks." Lorelai blushed.

"Music?" Luke asked as he turned on the radio.

"Yeah." Lorelai grinned and started singing to the song.

* * *

"Luke, it says to wait to be seated." Lorelai told him.

Luke shrugged. "Don't worry about it." He smiled motioning her to sit across from him in a booth.

"This is a cute place." Lorelai smiled as she looked around Sniffy's.

"Yeah, well, you should wait until appetizers to really make your decision." Luke joked.

"Why?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Lucas!" Lorelai heard from behind her. As she turned around she saw an elder lady come up to Luke and pull him into a tight embrace as she kisses his cheek.

"Well. Well. Well. Look what we've got here." The lady grinned at Lorelai.

"Maisy, this is Lorelai, Lorelai, this is Maisy." Luke introduced the two.

"Hi." Lorelai smiled. "It's nice to meet you." Lorelai shook her hand.

"You too, my dear!" Maisy grinned.

"Lorelai, Maisy is a really good friend of Mia's. The two of them and my mom go way back to high school." Luke smiled.

"You know Mia?" Lorelai asked with a smiled.

"Wait a second, You're THE Lorelai?" Mia asked.

"Unless you're talking about my daughter, but everyone calls her Rory." Lorelai joked.

"It's so good to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." Maisy smiled. "Well, anyways, I'll leave you two now. I don't want to intrude any further on your date."

"Oh this isn't a-" Luke said at the same time Lorelai said, "We're not on a-"

Maisy lifts up her hand telling them to stop. "It never is." She winked and walked away.

Lorelai to Luke and offered him a shy smile.

* * *

"So, do you think it's going well?" Rory asked.

"Come on, Lorelai and Luke are made for each other!" Lane squealed. "I'm sure it's working."

"Yeah, I've only been here a little over a week, and I could tell." Jess smiled.

"They were destined for each other." Mia nodded in agreement as she took a bite out of her slice of pizza.

"I hope so, because my mom is just that much more happy when she's with him." Rory smiled.

They all agreed and continued talking about Jess's first day of school.

* * *

"So Jess seems to be adjusting well." Lorelai smiled.

"Yeah, seems that way. I'm just worried, this all is happening too fast, and that it's going to catch up to him and he will break. He's only a kid. He's not even close to being a teenager. He's at the vulnerable stage where he's not yet mature enough to understand it in a adult manner, but he's old enough to know what's going on. I'm afraid for him." Luke admitted.

"Luke, you are going you make an amazing father. You _are _an amazing father, so whatever life throws at Jess and you, I am positive the two of you will handle it. I am sure he will get through this, because he has you in his life now." Lorelai said reaching across the table and holding his hand.

"That means a lot Lorelai. Especially coming from you." Luke smiled.

"You've been more of a father to Rory in the past year, than her own has been in her entire life. For that, Luke, I am eternally grateful. I couldn't have done any of this without you, and I don't think I tell you that enough."

Luke looked down at the table modestly. "I haven't done much, Rory's just a great kid."

"Still..." Lorelai smiled.

"Lorelai, do you think we can do this again?" Luke asked.

"I would love that." Lorelai smiled.

* * *

"What time should they be getting home?" Rory asked as she yawned.

"Soon?" Jess asked tiredly from the sofa.

Mia shrugged as she read a magazine. "Your mother didn't say, but I'm sure they will be back soon. Why don't you two go to sleep?" Mia suggested. "Tomorrow is a school day and you two look exhausted.

"We are." Rory nodded as she closed her eyes. Mia laughed.

"But we can't go to sleep, we have to wait for them to get home!" Jess said pinching Rory's arm.

"Ow!" Rory jumped as she held onto her arm. "What was that for?"

"You looked like you were drifting." Jess smiled.

"Evil boy." Rory glared.

* * *

"I had a great time." Lorelai smiled as they pulled into Stars Hollow.

"Me too." Luke nodded. "Hey, I was thinking, Jess and Rory will be getting out for Spring Break pretty soon. We should take them somewhere, like on vacation. I figured, you're always working, and I'm always working, and Jess probably has never seen outside of New York besides Stars Hollow, and Rory's been working hard in school all year. We all deserve a vacation." Luke said.

Lorelai smiled. "Disney World!" She shrieked as she clapped her hands like a five year old.

"Eh... I was thinking more on the lines of going up to my family cabin, and do some fishing, hiking, going out on the boat. Water skiing. Stuff like that." Luke shrugged. "But we can do Disney World." Luke smiled.

"No, I love your idea, even though I am the last person you'd ever imagine... fishing... hiking..." Lorelai cringed. "I still love your idea, it sounds relaxing. Plus, we have the summer for Disney World."

"Yeah, I and I figure we could invite Maisy and Buddy, and Mia." Luke suggested.

"Aw, Yeah, That would be a nice vacation." Lorelai smiled.

"I don't know how Mrs. Kim would react but I bet Rory and Jess would love for Lane to come too."

"We could talk to her." Lorelai nodded.

"So is it a plan?" Luke asked as he put his truck in Park in front of her house.

"It's a plan." Lorelai nodded.

"Great." Luke smiled as he got out and went around to open her door.

"Thank you." Lorelai smiled as they walked up to the front door.

"Thanks for the wonderful-." Lorelai was cut off my Luke's lips on hers.

"Thanks." Lorelai whispered breathlessly as she pulled away, but she immediately smacked her head. "That was lame and cheesy, and straight out of a crappy romance movie."

"You're very welcome." Luke laughed as he kissed her again, but this time she deepened.

* * *

"They're home." Jess said as he pushed Rory off the couch and ran to the window.

"Ow." Rory said getting up from the ground and following him. "You're very abusive today."

Mia laughed. "Hey, kids, maybe you should've be watching them."

"I know." They both agreed as they opened the blinds further.

"Oh my gosh!" Rory squealed.

"What's going on?" Mia asked.

"He just kissed her!" Jess told her excitedly.

Mia quickly gets up to go look out the window too.

"Again!" Mia giggled. "Oh, Wow! Cover your eyes!"

Rory and Jess giggled.

"You can come up for air now." Jess whispered sarcastically.

"She's coming!" Rory told them and they quickly rushed back to the couch and laid down just in time as Lorelai and Luke walked into the house.

"Hey." Lorelai smiled as she walked over to Rory and kissed her cheek. "Why do you three look sneaky?" Lorelai asked.

Rory shrugged. "We don't." She lied nervously.

"I think the lack of oxygen intake has mad you delusional." Jess joked.

Lorelai blushed as she looked back at Luke who had the same shade of red on his face.

"Uh, time to go, Jess." Luke said.

Jess laughed and walked over to Luke.

"Bye, Luke." Lorelai smiled as she waved to him.

"Bye." He smiled back at her as Jess began pushing him out of the house.

"Come on Casanova, you'll see her in your dirty dreams tonight." Jess said as they walked out.

Mia and Rory began laughing hysterically as Lorelai turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Shush you." Lorelai grinned as she sat down on the couch with them.

"So... how was the kiss." Mia asked in a teasing tone as Rory looked on with curiosity.

"You are like his mother, and you are like a daughter to him, and I believe neither of those categories need that piece of information in their heads, So shame on both of you!" Lorelai told them as she walked up to her room with a grin on her face. Rory looked up at Mia with a smile.

**TBC...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! :)**

**It might just make me update more, especially if you give me some suggestions.**


End file.
